Origins of Nero's Disciples
by Limited Master RX
Summary: In Megaman Xover, we are being introduced to five new characters. One who is named Nero, is the leader of the four and the four are loyal to him. What were these four lives like before fighting Over-1 in the Battle Tower and meeting Nero? (Reviews appreciated)


Story thought up on 6/25/2014 Started on 6/27/2014 Ended on 6/30/2014

* * *

It all started on 6/27/2140, near the end of the Nightmare Incident. At the city of Central Point, four Reploids were created in different times. The first of them is working along side other Reploids as the sun was setting. The City of Central Point was having buildings repaired, one of them was near the Maverick Hunter H.Q. It was easily viewed by a brown armored Reploid with a black bodysuit. He was quite plain looking, only thing that was different was the helmet. It was shaped like a metool helmet, but having a shield symbol. There was a tool belt warped around the waist. He saw the seven storied rectangle building with a giant laser cannon on top with his yellow irises. The Reploid held onto a metal wrench along with a few thick nails in his mouth sticking out. "It's an amazing building, I wonder who build it?" The Reploid thought. "Come on Lavoro!" Someone yelled. (Lavoro looked down to see other plain looking Reploids at the ground. One of them was wearing thick dark blue armor with a white bodysuit. He had jumped down and landed onto a few steel beams. Lavoro landed to the ground and had a smile on his face as he took the tools out of his mouth and placed them onto the tool belt along with the wrench) "Yes Sam, what is it?" Lavoro asked. "It's already pass our work, we've got to head on home now." Sam said. "Okay, sorry guys." Lavoro said. (The other Reploids walked off, leaving Lavoro with Sam. The two Reploids had walked out of the construction site and in between other buildings) "Lavoro, are you happy to be built during this time?" Sam asked. "What do you mean?" Lavoro asked. "With the space colony and the Nightmares, your taking it a lot easier then others umong this crew, even I am scared." Sam said. "Your just acting paranoid, I won't let anything happen to you, if a Nightmare tries to harm you, I'll give it a nice hit with the wrench." Lavoro said. "Well, that's nice for you to say, but wouldn't that be dangerous to you?" Sam asked. "I know, but many Reploids are built, if I die, you won't be alone." Lavoro said. (The two made it to a five story building and Sam opened the door. They found an elevator and had went inside. It began to go up.

It stopped at four floor and opened up. The two went out and got to Door no.806. Lavoro got out a key from his tool belt and opened the door. The two went inside of a small apartment room. There was only two rooms and the main room was rectangle shaped. The walls were white which were reflecting the orange color of the sun setting. Most of the front was plain with only a steel table, chairs, and a black wooden coat hanger. Near the window doors was a television, coffee table, and two bean bag chairs of brown and dark blue. The balcony had a few flowers in pots and cans. On a small stool was a watering can shaped like a Metool. Sam went up to the T.V and sat down on the blue bean bag. He reached for the remote on the table and turned the T.V on. Lavoro had taken off his belt and hung it onto the coat hanger. The Reploid had sat down on the brown bean bag and watched as his friend changed the channel.

Four hours passed and it was already near 11:00 PM. The two had gotten up and while Sam turned the T.V off, Lavoro had walked off to the other room. It was very small, about closet size. There were one bunk bed with a ladder and next to it was a book shelf which had two digital clocks. The brown armored Reploid went to bed on the top while Sam was just coming in. He noticed Lavoro already asleep. Sam had gotten onto the bottom bed and connected some wires to his left forearm. The Reploid looked to his hands and then knocked on the top bed. Lavoro had opened his eyes and looked down) "Hey Lavoro, how are you doing?" Sam asked. "Doing fine, what's keeping you up?" Lavoro asked. "It's just that the Nightmares are bothering me, to turn Reploids like us into Mavericks." Sam explained. "Nightmares haven't been spotted yet, so we're safe." Larovo said. "Yeah, your definitely right about me being paranoid, but then again, almost everyone is like that now." Sam said. "Okay Sam, it's time I get my sleep, goodnight." Lavoro said. (He closed his eyes and Sam had closed his lavender irised eyes.

The next morning, Sam woke up seeing the sun's light. The wires were disconnected from his arm and he got out of bed. The dark blue Reploid went to the main room and noticed that Lavoro's belt was gone. Sam had rushed back to the bedroom to see that it was 10:42 AM) "Oh no, (Sam had began to run out of the room and quickly out of the building) I'm late!" Sam yelled. (The scream was so loud that everyone in Central Point heard it. Lavoro was on a steel beam being lifted to the top of the building) "He finaly found out, I should've woken him up." Lavoro thought. (He saw a huge amount of sand rising to other buildings like a sand storm. A few Reploids looked to Lavoro and saw the Reploid face palm. Quickly, Sam had made it to the construction site. He had began to run up the building while looking for Lavoro. He spotted the Reploid on the beam and jumped onto it. The beam had swung side to side and both had held onto the metal rope) "Sam, did you have to be so loud?" Lavoro asked. "I'm so sorry, why didn't you wake me up?" Sam asked. "Well, sorry if it was too sudden, I just didn't want to get in trouble." Lavoro explained. "Well, that was selfish for you to do." Sam said. "Just be happy that our boss hasn't punished you yet." Lavoro said. (The beam had made it to the top of the building and the two went off. Lavoro had gotten out his wrench as Sam began to pick up some steel beams.

Two hours pass by and another floor was completed. Everyone was on the ground sitting on some benches. There was a radio playing about the news) "Megaman X and Zero are reported to be almost at Gate, the Maverick which has been causing the Nightmares." The radio said. "I'm so glad that we're almost done with these false dreams." Sam said. (Lavoro rolled his eyes) "Nice words Sam, you've showed how great you are with the vocabulary." Lavoro said. "Hey, you didn't wake me up in time!" Sam yelled. (He felt something grab onto his right shoulder) "Sam, you were the one who made the noise this morning?" Someone asked. (Sam looked to see a bigger and bulkier Reploid looking at him with anger) "Yeah, well, it was Lavoro's idea, he made me wake up late." Sam said. "Well, Sam, no excuses, your going to work till midnight." The boss said. "Please Boss, why are you doing this to me?" Sam asked. "No buts Sam, this world and the humans need this world to be repaired." The Boss said. "Okay Boss, sorry for my yelling this morning." Sam said. (The Boss had walked off. Everyone had began to laugh) "Oh Sam, you got to be punished again, how weak!" Everyone but Sam and Lavoro yelled. (Sam had his head to the table) "Dang it Lavoro." Sam whispered. (The break time was over and everyone began their work again.

It was almost 12:00 AM. Sam was getting steel beams to the top floor. He fell off the stairs and let three beams fall. Sam had gotten up and quickly got the other beams to the floor. He went back down and got two of the three beams. Sam looked around for the third beam, but saw nothing of difference. He ignored it and got the two other beams to the top floor. He noticed that another beam was added to the pile. Sam had went up to that beam and looked at it. He saw nothing of difference to it. Sam ignored it as he had placed the three beams down) "I've just got to get home now." Sam thought. (He had began to go down the building.

Sam had made it back to the building, but when he was on the fourth floor, he had knocked on door 806 and waited. It took a few minutes for the door to open up. He found Lavoro holding onto an energy pistol and a ) "Oh, Sam, at least it's you." Lavoro said. "What happened, why are you holding onto the emergency pistol?" Sam asked. "Just an hour ago, everyone's glass doors broke on this floor." Larovo explained. "Was anyone hurt?" Sam asked. "No, but everyone went to the main room and all had their emergency weapons in hand." Lavoro explained. "Did you find out who did it?" Sam asked. "Everyone asked the same thing, but now, it's nothing to worry about." Lavoro said. (Sam came in to see broken glass. He walked up to the broken door, but felt that Lavoro grabbed him) "Sam, we should just get to bed, besides, everyone else is on high alert." Lavoro said. "Okay then, if that's what you want to do, then go rest." Sam said. (Lavoro had walked to the other room and climbed up the ladder. Sam had looked more to the glass and went onto the balcony. He saw that some other Reploids were with energy pistols. Sam had looked back more closely to the glass and saw that it might have been caused by a sharp sword slamming into it like a hammer. He dragged his fingers onto the broken glass) "Strange that a Maverick would only break the windows and not harm anyone." Sam thought. (He had began to hear Lavoro snore. Sam had walked back in and saw the brown Reploid sleeping with an arm hanging down the side of the bed while holding the energy pistol. The dark blue Reploid had went onto the bottom bunk and began to sleep.

It became morning again as the sun shined. Sam got up and saw that Lavoro was still sleeping still holding the pistol. The dark blue Reploid had walked out of the room. The glass door was still broken, but Sam had looked to Lavoro. The Reploid had continued to sleep) "Should I wake him up?" Sam thought. (He walked up to Lavoro and took the pistol from the Reploid's hand. Lavoro had quickly opened his eyes and slammed his wrench at Sam's face) "Oh, sorry Sam, I thought you were a Maverick." Lavoro said. (Sam was rubbing his cheek) "Yeah, you know how to hurt something, maybe even more then me." Sam said. "I didn't know it was you!" Lavoro yelled. "Oh, calm down, now let's get to work." Sam said. (He grabbed onto Lavoro's head and took him out of the building.

A few hours later, it was break time again. The group of Rpeloids and the Boss were listening to the radio) "Sigma has been destroyed, the Nightmares are no more!" The radio yelled. (A few Reploids cheered and threw their hats. Sam had hugged Lavoro and the brown Reploid looked to the Boss. They all saw a Reploid wearing glasses get out a high tech camera. All of the worker Reploids had went together and all took a photo together. During the small celebration, the Reploid had taken a photo of both Sam and Lavoro. They were both smiling with Sam's arm around Lavoro's shoulder. The two Reploids looked to the camera. Two photos had been taken and they were given to Sam) "Thanks Richard." Lavoro said. "Okay boys, with this celebration we should take the day off!" The Boss said. (Everyone had cheered on and had quickly signed out and rushed out of the construction site.

The two Reploids had made it to their apartment and were watching soccer. A person wearing a red shirt for the group had hit the soccer ball and it had hit the goal. They both clapped even though they were never fans of soccer) "So, what do you want to do now?" Sam asked. "Maybe we should find a new job." Lavoro said. "A new job, why so?" Sam asked. "Because we should find a new life, did you forget what happened yesterday?" Lavoro asked. (He pointed to the broken glass door) "Yeah, but where to start, the building hasn't been finished yet." Sam said. "Alright, when we finish this building, then we'll look for new lives." Lavoro said. "Got it, thanks for your ideas." Sam said. "Your welcome Sam." Lavoro said.

(A month has passed and the building has been completed. The two Reploids have began to look around for a new job. Going around the Reploid District, they found a building with job applications on a cork board) "Okay Lavoro, what do you think about taking care of animals?" Sam asked. "No, how about this one?" Lavoro asked. (He got out a paper from the cork which had words saying: Builder Reploids needed! Lava Plant in Central Point needs new Reploids to help increase combustion of deceased Reploids and Mechanaloids! Payment will be very well. The paper itself has the location. The two Reploids had looked at each other) "Doesn't the idea of a lava plant bother you, why should we work there?" Sam asked. "Well, it does say that we can get paid." Lavoro said. "Is it just for money?" Sam asked. "Well, how do you feel in a small apartment room?" Lavoro asked. "Can we really do it, what if an accident occurs?" Sam asked. "Don't worry, remember what I said, I will protect you as a friend." Lavoro said. "Well, okay then, let's go." Sam said. (The two had walked out of the building and began to walk to the borders of the city.

They had made it to the bottom triangle were they saw a giant building having smoke escaping from the roof. The two had went inside and it was a plain box shaped room. Sam and Lavoro entered into the main room. It was large with a giant incinerator near the end of the building. Besides the incinerator was two big buckets of lava with tubes transferring lava to the giant incinerator. There was a long convator belt only having parts of machinery heading for the big machine. A group of Reploids were walking around near the convator belt grabbing only a few pieces of machinery and placing them into boxes. Sam and Lavoro saw a Reploid walking up to them. He had brown irises and a black mustache. He wore gray armor with five raised bars surrounding the upper body armor. There were also bolts on the bars. The boots and forearms have the same thing. The helmet was plain sphere, but with a metal fedora. He had taken out a wooden smoke pipe) "Hello there, you must be looking for work." The Reploid said. "Yes, (Lavoro hands the paper over to the Reploid. He looked to the paper and smiled) we've spend a month working at a building, so we know what to do." Lavoro explained. "Ah, I see, well, we did need Reploids, so come to my room." The Reploid said. (He walked off and the two builder Reploids followed.

The two worker Reploids made it to a simple room with a desk, chairs, and few objects on the desk. The three sat down) "I am Sam and Lavoro is my friend." Sam explained. "Well then, I am Iron, owner of this lava plant." Iron introduced. "Hello Iron, we would really want a job for this, we read from the advertisement that you pay well." Lavoro explained. "Yes, I wrote that myself, at there are more Reploids that are needed here." Iron said. "Well, how many work here?" Sam asked. "Definitely thirty one, but soon, we'll have thirty three." Iron said. "So, what do we do?" Lavoro asked. (Iron had revealed two papers) "Just sign your names onto these papers and your set." Iron said. (The two had began to write their names onto the paper) "We do live in the center part of Central Point." Sam explained. "That sounds very good, (Lavoro and Sam had given Iron the papers) thank you for your cooperation, now I'll give you the explanation about your new jobs." Iron said.

(An hour has passed and Sam was picking upon parts that were considered decent. Lavoro was inspecting the incinerator with the bolts sticking out of his mouth and wrench in hand. The parts were being picked along with the other Reploids. Some bodies of Reploids and Mechanaloids were passing by and reaching to the incinerator. Lavoro had saw the bodies enter into the machine and burn. He had bit onto the bolts even more tighter then usual. There was another Reploid who was was near Lavoro) "What are you doing?" The Reploid asked. (Lavoro looked to the Reploid) "Oh, sorry, it just bothers me to see our kind to be burned down." Lavoro explained. "Oh, I see, so you just can't handle it, it happens all the time in this world." The Reploid said. "Hey, I was just built a month and few days ago!" Lavoro yelled. (All of the Reploids looked to the brown Reploid) "Lavoro." Sam whispered. "Um, sorry guys, heheh." Lavoro said. (He saw more parts head for the incinirator.

Time has reached to 7:00 and the two brown and dark blue Reploids are walking home. They had made it to their apartment building and went into their room. Lavoro had hit the floor and Sam had picked him up) "Are you okay Lavoro?" Sam asked. "Yeah, just a little tired." Lavoro said. (Sam had taken the brown Reploid to the bunk beds and placed Lavoro onto the top bed) "You take a rest while I watch some T.V." Sam said. "Just keep the audio low." Lavoro said. (Sam had walked out of the room and closed the door. Sam had looked to the new glass door. The bulky Reploid had turned the T.V on and lowered the volume. Instead of looking at the T.V, Sam was staring at the glass door.

Three days later, Sam and Lavoro was working at the lava plant again. Lavoro was repairing a broken part with a wrench and nails. Another Reploid was helping him with this work. Outside in the desert, there were a few figures. They were heading for the lava plant. The Reploids continued to work, but then, they felt a big blast at the roof. They all looked up to find the roof blasted open. More Reploids jumped into the building and opened fire. Lavoro and Sam got out of the way as two were shot down. Everyone was running away as more Mavericks appeared. Both Lavoro and Sam had hid behind one of the giant buckets of magma along with twelve other Reploids. Five Teleport Beams had hit and formed into Maverick Hunters. They all began to fight the Mavericks. One Maverick Hunter had ran up to the fourteen Reploid workers) "Are you okay?" The hunter asked. "Yeah, I think we saw everyone else escape, just get us out of here." Lavoro said. "Don't worry, we won't let you get killed." The hunter said. (They all heard screams of both Mavericks and Maverick Hunters. During this, a hunter had fired and an energy pellet had hit a red button and a siren goes off. The bucket of magma began to move back and was ready to fall onto the fifteen Reploids. The magma had fallen and consumed almost everyone. The four hunters see the lava pour and two rush to their aid while the other two fight the Mavericks.

There was a massive amount of smoke as the battle was over. The sprinkler system was going off as the four hunters had saw that thirteen of the Reploid bodies were all melted. Only arms, legs, and heads remained of a few Reploids. Near the end was Sam's melted body, underneath it was Lavoro with almost his entire body melted. The hunters went up to the two bodies and got them out of the hardened magma) "Alia, we stopped the Mavericks, but." A hunter said. "What is it?" Alia asked. "We lost fifteen Reploids." A hunter explained. "Oh no, are there any survivors?" Alia asked. "Yeah, only Iron and a few other workers, we found two bodies in sorta good shape, we'll take them back to base." A hunter said. (He and the three other hunters got Lavoro and Sam's bodies from the magma and teleported away. When the coast was clear, a Reploid stood out, but still hiding in the shadows.

Both Lavoro and Sam's bodies were placed onto stretchers. Two medic Reploids had separated the two Reploids. Lavaro was taken to a lone room with a few other Reploids. Among them was X and the four Maverick Hunters) "X, fifteen Reploids died at the lava plant, even that rookie hunter kicked the bucket." A hunter explained. "What, (X looked to Lavoro's body) then who is that?" X asked. "A worker, another Reploid tried to save him." A hunter explained. "So, what do we do?" X asked. "Just tell Mr. Iron that he won't have that much workers after this." A hunter said. "But, do we know who this Reploid's name is?" X asked. "No, but his body, even thought it's in good condition, we should just get rid of it." A hunter said. "Why should we?" X asked. "Both these Reploids Control Chips are beyond repair, why try to spend more Zenny on random Reploids?" A hunter asked. "Okay if that's what you want, I'll go back to work." X said. "At least you understand our situation." A hunter said. (He had grabbed onto Lavaro's body and was leaving the room) "What about that other body?" Another hunter asked. "We should just do the same to it." A hunter said. (He walked out of the room.

Lavoro's body was placed onto a conveyer belt. The same one at the same place where he was working at. The Maverick Hunter had walked away and left the building. No one was there but Lavoro. The flames of the incinerator were coming as Lavoro began to open his eyes. He looked to quickly notice that he was back at the lava plant. The broken Reploid then saw the incinerator near and began to panic) "Help, anyone, get me out of here!" Lavoro yelled. (There was no one else but him in the building. Lavoro had noticed that almost all of his body was gone. He continued to scream, hoping for someone to hear. Right when Lavoro was about to get killed, the conveyer belt had stopped with a small thud. The brown Reploid looked around, trying to figure out who did it. He began to hear footsteps, they were becoming louder with each step. Lavoro had saw the figure near the fire's light. It was a Reploid with black and purple armor. He had a blue diamond gem on the forhead. The person had red irises and two red triangles on the long ear pieces. Besides the armor, there was also a black coat and silver parts. He was looking upon Lavoro) "I heard you were screaming, I stopped it for you." The Reploid said. "Who are you, and why would you save me?" Lavoro asked. "Do you want to leave this place?" The Reploid asked. "Yes, I don't want to stay here." Lavoro said. "Very well, (The Reploid had grabbed Lavoro from the convetor belt and walked off) now rest for now, you might need something new." The Reploid said. (Lavoro's vision began to weaken and he had shut down.

Lavoro began to wake up again. The first thing he was the Reploid's boots. Lavoro looked up to the Reploid's emotionless expression. Lavoro tried to get up, but felt something wrong, something was very heavy. He looked at his forearms to see that they are massive, about Sam's size. Lavoro looked up at the Reploid again) "What have you done to me?" Lavoro asked. "It was the only way I could've saved your life, (The Reploid took out a square mirror and showed it to Lavoro. His armor was now orange with red marks. Lavoro's jaw dropped and he glared at the Reploid with his new red irises) this is your new body." The Reploid said. "But why did you give me these forearms, I can't get up." Lavoro said. "They are a test, to see how strong you are, you did fail earlier, but I'm willing to give you another chance." The Reploid explained. "A test, but, why do they remind me of Sam, where is he?" Lavoro asked. "He was killed trying to save your life, the Maverick Hunters scrapped his body." The Reploid explained. "No, they couldn't have." Lavoro said. "They did, and were willing to kill you, you failed to wake up at the Maverick Hunter H.Q in Abel City, that's how weak you are." The Reploid said. (He began to walk out of the room) "Wait, where are you going?" Lavoro asked. (The Reploid looked to Lavoro at the door's edge) "If you can come out of this room, then I will tell you everything, good luck Rosso." The Reploid said. (He had closed the door and the room was almost pure dark. The newly named Rosso looked to his giant mechanical hands) "Sam, I'd better try." Rosso thought. (He had got himself mostly up, but the forearms were too heavy and made Rosso in a gorilla pose. Rosso had continued to try.

A whole week has passed by and the Reploid had made it to the door where Rosso was. The door opened up and the Reploid saw Rosso on the floor in the same pose from a week ago. The Reploid got out a giant sword from his back) "Such a shame that I have to kill you, I had high hopes, say goodbye, (The Reploid swung, but Rosso had blocked it with his arms) what?" The Reploid asked. "Did you think I would give up?" Rosso asked. (The Reploid moved away as Rosso got up) "Impressive, you really caught me off guard." The Reploid said. "I knew how to get up now, so why do you need me?" Rosso asked. "I have been searching for Reploids and giving them another chance at life, I haven't been that successful till now." The Reploid explained. "Okay then, what's your name?" Rosso asked. "I am Nero, now, with all of that over, let's begin your training." Nero introduced. (He had walked out and Rosso followed. One down, three to go.

* * *

So that's it for my ideas upon Rosso's origin. I thank you for reading this as I will do more origin stories for the other three. Lavoro means work in Italian as Rosso is for red. Megaman X, Rosso・M, and Nero are all owned by Capcom and this is a fan idea for an origin.


End file.
